


From Her Lips

by Gowombat83



Series: No Alisara without Alistair [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, No Alisara without Alistair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gowombat83/pseuds/Gowombat83
Summary: Alistair is falling, and he's the last to know.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alistair and Alisara's first kiss.
> 
> ( WIP needs major editing! )

Wynne was cooking off flatbreads on a hot rock by the camp fire as a simple stew bubbled in the pot on the coals. Orghren sat on a log nearby with a flask in his meaty hand, his face glowing in the firelight. He had made a game of trying to crack her calm demeanour and get a rise out of her, sometimes with bawdy stories, but this night he’d decided to “assist” with observations of her cooking skills, and unhelpful tips on how she might improve.

  
“Little man,” she said sternly, “I am quite capable of preparing a meal without the running commentary” To which Oghren laughed heartily, taking another swig of his bottle. “Alistair, would you gather everyone for the meal, these are nearly ready?” She asked.

  
Alistair looked up from polishing a pauldron where he was, unsuccessfully, trying not to grin at the exchange lest he draw her ire. He nodded, “As you wish, reverent Lady,” he tipped his head in a mock bow.

  
“Ah,” she sighed, her face a study in sufferance “off with you, impertinent pup!” she commanded with a flick of her hand. He set his tools aside and stood, dusting his hands on his buckskin trousers. With his usual bright smile he bobbed his head at her and headed off to find their companions. Wynne rolled her eyes but smiled, and went back to turning bread.

Alistair found Sten and strangely Dog, sitting companionably by his tent. Sten was telling Dog about a particularly tasty rodent that was native to Par Vollen.

“Wynne says supper is ready,” Alistair said as he approached, “Rabbit stew,” he added brightly at the Mabari. Dogs ears pricked but he looked to Sten, waiting.

Sten stood and rubbed the dogs ears, “Yes, rabbit is much like a vollus, only easier to catch. Let us go and see if the Lady has kept you some tasty bones” he rumbled as he moved off toward the fire without a glance at the warden.

Alistair rubbed the back of his neck, and watched them go with wry amusement. Sten, it seemed, wasn’t as cold as he liked to appear. At least to dogs. He shrugged and headed towards Morrigans tent, which she insisted on setting up on its own some way from the others.

Early on there had been some argument that it was safer to camp closer together, but she’d deftly ended that discussion by threatening to turn them all into frogs. She was perfectly capable of looking after herself! Alistair didn’t doubt it but it still irked his gentlemanly manners. Her small fire was burning unattended and her tent was silent. Alistair was just deciding which way to go to look for her when he felt a flurry of air move past his ear, and a rustle of leaves behind him made him spin.

Morrigan stood with her arms folded, one hip cocked, looking at him stonily. Nope. He didn’t want to know where she’d come from, or in what form.

He pushed the scary thought away “Ah, Wynn said I should come and get you for supper, let you know I mean…” he petered off.

  
“’Tis very thoughtful of you,” she purred, “I have eaten however.” the corner of her mouth lifted as she absently reached up to pluck a feather from her shoulder and let it flutter to the ground. Nope! Nope nope no! He turned on a heal and hurried off, her rich laughter at his back.

Alistair shook his head, muttering to himself about swamp witches as he strode off. Leliana was hanging her washing on a rope strung between two branches of the tree she’d set up under. Her hair still damp. She looked up as he approached, her face open and friendly as it usually was.

Alistair nodded in greeting, “I’ve been sent to fetch everyone for supper,” he said. His brow furrowed, that charming little off centre crease appearing just above the bridge of his nose, “Have you seen Alisara though?” he asked as he looked around.

As usual he became distracted at the mere thought of her, his eyes automatically seeking her out. Leliana smiled knowingly to herself. Such an honest boy, his every thought was played out for all to see, though he surely had no idea. She didn’t think he was even aware of how he reacted to the warden, let alone how obviously.

“I think she went for a walk, that way” She said helpfully, pointing toward a small path that led back into the trees.

“She went alone?” his frown deepened, “Thank you,” he said absently as he headed to the deer track. He didn’t notice the sly twinkle in Lelianas eye, or realise that she’d just come back from the steam pools where she and the warden had been bathing. Leli chucked wickedly to herself as she watched him walk so earnestly into that trap.


	2. The First Touch - conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lelianas wicked trap springs on Alistair in the most unexpected way... for him at least.

Alistair entered the darkness under the canopy of trees, while it was just before sunset in the clearing, that light didn’t penetrate far into the thicker wood. He wondered, belatedly, if he shouldn’t have asked someone for a light wisp.

He heard sounds ahead and could see a lighter patch in the darkness, likely another clearing. He quickened his pace and stepped out into the twilight, “Alisara why are you out here alone, I wa…..” he stopped dead, the air leaving his lungs in a sudden oonf.

She was standing thigh-deep in a small pool, her skin glistening in the moonrise. Her pale hair looked like molten silver in the deepening night , so long it brushed the small of her back. And her eyes, large and luminous, brilliantly blue, were staring at him.

“Alistair,” she said.

  
“Umn?,”

  
“Turn around,” she said with a hint of a smile.

  
“Oh! Sorry! So sorry I…,” he stammered as he spun around, blushing furiously. The small clearing seemed to echo the tinkling of droplets falling into water. He stood, eyes squeezed shut and shoulders hunched, his heartbeat drumming in his ears punctuated by his inner voice Idiot! Idiot!

  
“Alright, it’s safe to open your eyes now,” she said, and edge of laughter in her voice, which of course he completely missed. He turned slowly on the spot, and she was standing right there, close, so close. Her arms folded over her breasts, holding a square of old blanket around herself, her hair looped over one shoulder and down her chest, dripped at her feet.

They stood within touching distance of each other, there was no embarrassment or tension in the steady gaze. He was utterly captivated looking down into the calm blue pools of her eyes while his heart thundered in his ears.

  
“I don’t like putting clothes on wet,” she broke the silence gently, maintaining the eye contact, her eyes soft and warm “it makes me cold. The corner of her mouth lifts so slightly, “Alistair?”

  
“Yes?” he breathed.

  
“I’m cold.” Her eyes twinkled with the supressed smile that was almost breaking through.

  
“Oh,” he murmured, as he took that one small step to close the space between them. His hinds, almost reverently placed on her waist, drew her gently closer.

There was no hesitation in her and she leaned into him welcomingly. The feel of her shape under his palms was wondrous. He slid them down her hips and around behind her, circling her in the curve of his arms and torso. He could feel the fullness of her body wrapped in his and he’d never dreamed it would be so good to hold her, to have his arms so completely full of her.

His inexperience fettering even his imagination. Her impossibly blue eyes were wide and searching, fixed on his face, on the little crease between his brows as he concentrated so studiously on hers. Her hands were clasped at her chest between them, still clinging to the towel , but now she let it go, only their bodies pressed together kept it from falling to the ground.

She turned her hands, palm down on his chest and slowly ran them upwards, feeling the lines of him under her fingertips, his hard muscles beneath the cotton shirt. She was suddenly annoyed about that, she wanted to touch his skin, feel the heat of him under her hands. She continued up to his wide shoulders and over, under the collar of his clothing to touch the back of his neck. Spreading her fingers wide to grip him she rose on her toe-tips bringing her mouth even closer to his, stretching her body upwards, arching her back under his hands, pressing her breasts into his chest.

His breath catches in his throat as the weight of her pushes into him, he tightens his arms around her as he leans in closing that last few inches between his lips and hers. He was no longer even thinking, it was no longer a choice, he needed. As his lips brushed so gently against hers, he could only respond to that need and to the questing of her mouth. She welcomed him in, her lips parting easily to his hesitant tongue. He pressed his mouth onto her full sweet lips, no longer hesitant, he surrenders to the need.

She feels him give to her and can’t help the small appreciative sound deep in her throat. His skin catches fire with each small sound he elicits from her as his tongue dances with hers. Their breath quickens as the kiss deepens, as their hands explore each other, his over her naked back and hips and breasts and the glorious roundness of her backside. And hers hungrily under his now untucked shirt, dragging across his strong rippled stomach and firm hard back. She pushed her fingers through his hair, leaving trails of fire along his broad shoulders and down his hard arms. His rough warrior hands felt incredible as he gripped her body, the heightened sensitivity of her skin responding to his probing and squeezing, and the building heat resonated low within herself.

Alistair strained against his trousers, and the firmness of him pressing into her abdomen only intensifies her pleasure. There was only the heat between them now, the sensations of each other building to overwhelming. Maker! How he’d dreamed of this, but even in his wildest imaginings he’d never know it could feel this good, that she would feel so good. He groaned low and deep, as his mouth hungry followed the line of her neck to her collar bone, the rumbling in his chest rolled through her breasts and ribs and she answered with high breathy gasps, as her head tipped back.

One long-fingered hand splayed behind her back supported her as his other tangled in her long silken tresses, he had always loved her hair and wondered what it would feel like to do exactly this.

She was naked and pale in his arms, her hands roved under his shirt wherever they took her fancy, only that thin cotton cloth between them. She lifted the back of the offending piece of clothing and pulled it up and over his head.

In that momentary pause their eyes met, his intense and piercing with need, he searched hers. Her eyes were soft and unfocussed with pleasure. He hadn’t thought the heat between them could burn any hotter but at the sight of her desire for him so plain in her eyes, on her parted lips, in the pressing of her hips, a burst of flame ripped through him, an inferno almost unbearable but at the same time, rapture.

She felt the heat rolling off him to envelop her, and hungrily sought his mouth with hers again. Their kiss dove to impossible depths as they burned, until they felt they would melt, fuse together into one. With a low cry he lifted her bodily off the ground, her arms tight around his neck, her fingers wrapped in his hair. She threw her head back with a moan, breaking away, gasping for air.

They both know this isn’t going any further tonight, but they’d reached their peak of endurance and restraint, for all the satisfaction they would allow in this moment.

Their chests heave as though they’d run up a mountain, their eyes glassy with ecstasy, they held each other, content now in their shared embrace. This was right. They were made for each others arms.

Alisara dropped her head to his shoulder as her breath began to slow, and he nuzzled closed-eyes into her neck, breathing in the warmth of her hair behind her ear. Alistair’s arms flexing around her now softened body he slowly lowered her back to her feet.

They stood for a time, just like that, neither prepared to let go of the other, or even sure that they could stand apart. They looked into each others eyes having returned to themselves from that primal precipice. Each one seeking an answer to a silent question. Each finding their answer.

His eyes wrinkled at the edges from the smile that broke across his lips, he couldn’t know the devastating effect he’d always had on her when he did that, but now she could show him. Alisaras answering smile was inviting as he placed one final tender kiss upon it. She was definitely warm and dry enough to dress now, and once done they made their way back beneath the darkened canopy toward camp in comfortable silence, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the jumbled tense etc, I know it's not perfect, just go with it.


End file.
